


Confession

by Tiger_Lilly13



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Garrus have a moment of clarity in the Main Battery that is unmistakable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Just wanted to say that this is my very first attempt at fan fiction and I hope I didn't fail :/ so please be gentle. With time and practice I hope to get better. So please enjoy!

Shepard threw her chest piece onto the floor of her cabin when she stormed in. “Fucking asshole” she gritted through clenched teeth. She couldn’t believe he could disrespect her like that, and on the field no less. She always had reasons for every order she made, and she expects every one of her crew to follow said orders, including him. Oh, but not today.

The mission on Noveria was simple. Get in, disable the Cerberus fighters, and get out. Garrus and Javik accompanied her for this relatively routine mission. She wanted to test out the skills of their newly recruited Prothean crew member. Everything was going as well as it could have been while getting shot at until the fucking Atlas fell from the damn sky out of nowhere. She had been on the landing pad when it happened and it dropped right on top of her. She barely had time to jump to cover on the other side of the platform before it starting firing at her.

Javik and Garrus were on the other side, Garrus watching her with a horrified look on his face. Once she gathered herself, she demanded that Garrus and Javik stay back while she hit it with more close up attacks because there was no way she could get out of its way should she try to get around it. Garrus didn’t listen.

He ran from cover right in front of the damn thing, firing off two rounds before diving into her cover. Oh, she was livid, and told him so. He just growled and shrugged her off and stayed with her. There was no time to argue with him. Javik hit the hulking machine with his shimmering green biotics while Shepard threw her fire at the tank on its back and Garrus aiming with his highly modded Widow at the pilot behind the glass.

Once the Atlas started sparking and blew up in a satisfying billow of smoke, she breathed a sigh of relief, only to remember what just occurred. Garrus stood from his cover while she gave him a heated look that said “We will discuss this later”. He looked down at her with an unreadable expression and went to check on Javik for injuries. Cortez was able to land and they piled into the shuttle to go back to the Normandy. She didn’t even look at him the whole trip. The tension could be cut with a dull knife. After safely back on board the ship, she tore open the shuttle door and headed straight to her cabin before she reprimanded him in front of the crew in the shuttle bay.

Who does he think he is? Just because they were somewhat of an item didn’t mean that he could defy her command like that. Maybe she wasn’t as clear as she should have been. In private, they were equals, but out in combat, he was to listen and follow her. Yes, they haven’t really defined what they were to each other. When she found him on Menea there was a moment when they first locked eyes that had a look of longing that said “I missed you, thank the Gods and Spirits you’re safe”, and then another in the main battery after her meeting with the Primarch, but they left it at that. The only thing they really did was acknowledge that there was still a mutual attraction between them. She knows she cares for him, and he cares for her in a more than a friend way if the night before the Omega 4 Relay says anything. 

That night was very special to her. Once they had overcome the initial awkwardness, their feelings for each other came pouring out. They had been leaning toward that way for a long time, and to finally be able to tell him, to feel him, and to share those amazing few precious moments with him kept her from being lonely while incarcerated. The feel of his body pressed to hers, the unique way he kissed, and the passion they both expressed was one that she would cherish forever.

She shook her head from her memories. Well, she wasn’t going to let him get away with this clear insubordination. She ripped off the rest of her armor and undersuit to take a quick shower. After she dried off, she threw on some civies and went to the elevator and punched the button for the crew deck. She would get answers, one way or another.

 

After Shepard rampaged off to the elevator, Garrus waited for it to come back down to get to the main battery.

“Whoa, who pissed off Lola?” came the voice of the human Krogan from across the room. Vega looked around and his eyes landed on Garrus “Ah, that would explain it.” He said with a smirk in an amused tone. Garrus gave an annoyed flick of his mandibles and grunted.

Once he was safely inside his domain, he calmly walked up to his console, closed the doors, and slammed his fist on it with a growl, making a tiny dent. He knows she’s pissed but he doesn’t even care. His mate was in danger, and he was not going to let her get hurt, no matter what she said. She should have understood that. When a Turian sees his mate in trouble, his instincts to protect her kick into over drive. Granted, his instincts are a little bit more pronounced than in most Turians, but that just makes his connection with her stronger.

Sometimes he forgets that she isn’t Turian and that she can’t interpret the low subvocals when he talks to her. After Menae when she came to see him, he was singing out his relief that she was alive and declaring his love for her. A female of his own species would understand that. Not to mean he wants to be with one of his own. Shepard is his best friend and he loves her with all his heart, but maybe she doesn’t know that yet. He’s been too afraid to say it out loud in fear of her rejecting him. He can never tell in humans with the lack of the tones he would usually hear. Maybe one day when the mood is right, he can confess his love for her in a way that’s unmistakable.

 

When his body finally calms from the adrenaline, he starts to get to work calibrating the main gun. All for about five minutes until he hears the battery doors open and she storms into the room. He doesn’t move or say anything.

“What the hell was that Vakarian?” she shouts in her commander voice. She is standing with her arms crossed and a hip cocked out. Garrus lets out a sigh and turns around.

“Shepard, I really don’t want to do this right now”.

Her eyes widen at that obvious dismissal which she ignores. “Oh no, we are doing this right now. You completely disobeyed a direct order!”

He matches her pose and grunts “An order? To do what? Leave you down there to let you take the brunt of that thing?”

She uncrosses her arms and steps closer to him, pointing a finger at him “Yes, you are supposed to do as I say. If I told you to leave me behind, you are expected to do just that”.

Garrus huffs “If you hadn’t noticed Shepard, I’m not a very good-“She cuts him off.

“Oh stow it with that ‘not a good Turian’ act Garrus. I thought you trusted me” she says the last remark with a bit of hurt laced with her voice.

“I do trust you, Shepard” he says with as much conviction as he can. Please understand that I would never leave you, he says with his subvocals as he looks to her in desperation.

“Then why Garrus, why would you go and completely go against me?” she screams at him.

Garrus can’t keep the words from flying out of his mouth “Because I love you!”

Her eyes widen and she is speechless. She’s frozen to the ground and her brain stopped producing words. She barely manages to squeak out “…what?” Did he just say what I think he said? No, no my translator must of glitched.

Garrus sighs, a look of defeat in his hunched shoulders. Well no going back now, he thinks to himself. He steps closer to her and takes her hands in a mimic of what they shared in the battery only days ago. She looks at him with a bit of pain and realization in her eyes. 

He looks down at their joined hands. His voice is soft and shaky as he begins to speak “Shepard, I did what I did today, because…seeing that machine fall on you, stopped my heart. I couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move until I saw that you were still alive. I wasn’t close enough to you to have your back and protect you.” He pauses to take a breath “I disobeyed because I will never leave your side. You are the woman I want to stand side by side with as we continue to fight for the galaxy. I know you said we shouldn’t promise anything right now, and I agree, but I want you to know, that I love you, and not even the entire Reaper army could take me away from being by your side.”

She looks at his downcast eyes, trying to read him. He is emitting a soft keen and it melts away her anger. She tries to keep her voice steady “Garrus, I’m not some damsel you need to protect. You have to trust that I know what’s best for the team in situations that can be difficult, even if that means leaving me behind. “He growls softly at that statement and she emphasizes the first word “But, I think we need to have a discussion about us. There has obviously been some miscommunication about what we are.”

“And that’s partly my fault. I’ve been saying it with my subvocals ever since I got back on the Normandy.” He focuses on what to say, how to word exactly how he feels about her “I would die before I let anything happen to you.” He says with a more firm rumble. 

He puts his hands on her waist “I lost you once,” he whispered, his grip tightening as he lifts his head to gaze into her forest green eyes. “I won’t lose you again.”

Shepard lifts her hands to snake around his neck “Never.” she says breathlessly. Her eyes flick from his icy blue ones to his lips twice before pulling him down and pressing her lips to his plates. Garrus moves to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her flush against him. She gasps and he takes the chance to snake his tongue into her mouth to tangle with hers. He can’t move his lips like a human, but he more than makes up for it with the pressure and the dancing he does with his tongue in her mouth.

Abruptly, he spins her and backs her up against his console, reaching around her to tap a few codes to power it down, then lifts her onto it. She gets comfortable and spreads her legs invitingly and he steps between them, caressing and groping anywhere he can reach as she wraps her legs around his waist. He trails nips down her jaw line then to her neck, licking the stings. 

“Garrus” she moans while scratching behind his fringe in that one spot that always makes him growl with pleasure, “If we don’t stop now, we’re going to fuck right on all your work”.

He gives her a mischievous look and purrs “That’s the plan.” He puts his hands on the buttons to her uniform and looks at her for permission. At her nod, he starts to remove her of her clothes. She is on the hunt for the latches on his armor as he slowly strips her. He starts to laugh when she has trouble divesting him of it. “Need some help?” he says with amusement.

She gives him a look of frustration and arousal. “Damn it, why do you always have to be wearing armor?” she grumbles.

He pulls her top over her head to reveal the smooth skin of her waist. “You know me, always prepared for anything”. 

She huffs and gives him an exasperated look. He chuckles and steps back to start unfastening the seals. Piece by piece it drops to the floor with a clank and he moves it to the side with his foot. He can hear her breath quicken with every part of him that’s revealed. He comes back to her when he’s just in his undersuit and runs his hands along her waist to her back to unlatch her bra. He unhooks it and she slides it down her arms, but holding the cups in place teasingly. Finally she drops it and he takes it and throws it to the side when her breasts are bare. On their first night together before the Omega 4 relay, he didn’t know what to do with them, but now when he sees her naked from the waist up, his cock gives a twitch and starts to grow hard behind his plates.

Shepard watches him stare at her breasts and she leans back on her hands a little to push her chest out, silently begging for attention. He seems to get the hint and comes out of his thoughts and raises his taloned fingers to trace along the swell of her breasts. Her breath hitches in her throat as he explores her again for the first time since after her incarceration. 

He gets bolder and cups both her breasts in his hands, feeling the weight while he brushes his thumbs over her erect nipples. She closes her eyes and sighs as he continues to fondle her. Her hands move from his neck to his chest and she starts to unzip his undersuit. She glances down and she can clearly see the large bulge from his length and flicks her gaze back to his eyes when she sees he’s noticed. “Huh, I guess I don’t have to coax you out of your plates this time.” She says almost proudly. He gives her a growl as he leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth while pinching the other.

She groans as he flicks his tongue and circles around her erect nipple. She finds the zipper and starts to pull down. Garrus shakes off the top half of his suit and steps back, much to her disappointment, to pull it down his legs and off, finally completely bare to her eyes.

She stares at his body with unresolved lust and her eyes travel down to his ridged, throbbing cock. She lusciously licks her lips while watching his blue member twitch with excitement. He’s not all that different from humans besides the tapered head and the ridges. He’s long and thick and much bigger than any human that she’s been intimate with. When she saw it on their first night together, she was hesitant, but once she felt him move inside her, she knew should would never want anyone else.

Garrus comes back to her and his hands immediately go to the button on her pants and starts to tug down. She lifts her hips to help and he drags them and her panties off in one forceful yank and tosses them haphazardly to the side. He gives her a look of absolute hunger and growls when she spreads her legs, showing him just how ready she is for him, urging him to come to her. He slides his hand to cup her cheek and gives her a passionate, tender kiss while he moves his hand into her hair. His other hand goes down to grip his cock and give himself a few slow strokes to coat himself in his natural lubricant. Though with how wet she already is, it wouldn’t matter.

When he positions his tip at her entrance, she stops him. She barely says with a sigh “Garrus wait”. He looks into her eyes with a confused expression. She puts her hands on his mandibles and says “Say it again”. 

His dilated, lust filled eyes soften a little and he says with all the conviction he can “I love you Shepard”.

She wraps her hands around his neck and brings their foreheads together, smiling and breathless, “I love you too Garrus”.

He leans down and presses his lips to hers in a kiss as he pushes into her.

The first shallow thrust pushes a cry out of her and his eyes widen when he feels how her body constricts around his ridged length. “Spirits Shepard…you’re so tight” he moans into her mouth while trying to hold back wanting to pound her into the console. She is so wet and warm and welcoming that he being strangled. He has to remember to breathe.  
“Fuck, Garrus” she moans when he pushes in to the hilt. Their breathing is shallow and he stills to give her time to adjust to his size. She lifts her legs to rest them on his jutting hip spurs. Convenient, she thinks to herself.

When Garrus gets his body under control, he says to her “You okay?” She takes a deep breath and says “Yeah, just been a while. Go slow, okay?”

“How long?” he asks. She gives a shy smile “Not since you.” He purrs lovingly to her and nods and pulls back out slowly to where only his tip is still in her moist folds, then he pushes back in with a little more force and she moans lowly in her throat. He sets up a steady rhythm of deep thrusts, listening to her moans and gasps for any sign of discomfort. As he is slowly thrusting into her warm channel, he looks into her eyes and is reminded why he loves her. This perfect woman chose him for whatever reason and he was determined to give her everything he can. Her tight heat is gripping onto him as if her life depended on never letting him go.

She is a moaning mess at this point. Having him inside her again is the most amazing feeling she has ever felt. She loves the stretch of his cock as it slides in and out of her. She is losing control of her muscles and starts to involuntary squeeze him every time he pulls out as if her body never wants him to leave. She feels the telltale sign of an impending orgasm. “Garrus” she groans as he thrusts into her “Faster.”

He complies eagerly. His hands are on her hips, talons digging into her soft, light skin as he speeds up his thrusts. His growling groans and her breathless moans are the only sounds in his ears.

“Shepard...I…I’m close” he manages out when his thrusts become erratic.

“Me too, Oh Gods, yes” Shepard is leaning back on the console and it gives Garrus an enticing view of her breasts bouncing with every harsh thrust. He feels the warm tingle start to spread to the base of his cock and he has to concentrate not to cum until she does. He takes his hand down to where they are joined and starts to stroke her clit in time with his thrusts.

Shepard is right on the edge and then Garrus takes his taloned finger and strokes her pulsing nub and it sends her flying over “Oh Garrus!” A strangled cry and she arches her back off the console, her hands gripping the edges so tight her knuckles are white as he rips the orgasm right out of her throbbing cunt. He can feel her walls start to convulse around his pistoning cock. He gives three more hard, deep thrusts until he shoves in to the hilt, throwing his head back with a growling moan and pours his hot seed deep inside of her. She feels the gush of his fluids inside her and it only just heightens her orgasmic high. 

They are both trembling, trying to catch their breath when she sits up and wraps her arms around his neck and he around her waist. They stay like for a while, just holding each other with him still nestled inside her, not wanting to let go and face the reality that awaits them outside the main battery doors.

Reluctantly, she loosens her hold and she sighs when he pulls out of her with a slick pop. She hops off the console in search of her clothes. They dress in relative silence. When they are decent, they go back to each other with a warm embrace. He holds her and purrs while caressing her soft, smooth hair.

“Garrus?” she asks.

“Hmm.” He nuzzles the top of her head affectionately.

She leans back and gives him an accusatory look, arms still around his torso “Is this your idea of romance? Getting me angry and then confessing your love just so we can have crazy make up sex?”

He rumbles softly and strokes her cheek with his thumb and says with a smirk “It worked, didn’t it?”

She laughs at him and smiles “Yeah, I guess it did.”


End file.
